


The Odd Family

by Superlocked_25



Series: The Watson-Holmes Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Mpreg, Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy, anyway... Here's the new chapter! Please tell me your thoughts!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John wakes up to the sound of shouting, he groans.

Hamish and Violet are now 3 years old, but they are very intelligent. They had begun talking at 6 months, and now both had advanced vocabularies. They often got into arguments over one thing or another and, because they were Sherlock’s children, would not give up until one of them proved they were right. Then one would boast while the other sulked.

John nudges Sherlock, who is beside him in bed. “They’re fighting again.”

“Your turn.” Sherlock mumbles, burying his head further into his pillow.

John gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of pajama pants, before walking upstairs to the twin’s room. He can already hear the shouting when he’s halfway up the stairs.

“No it was clearly a stab wound!” Violet yells.

“But he was shot first! The stab wound was to cover it up and to get the bullet out!” Hamish yells back. “Easy to make it look like a mugging!”

John closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Of course, they’re playing ‘Guess-the-Death’. He knows that when he walks in that the blank white wall in the room will have pictures and documents on it, both trying to prove their theory. He opens the door and steps in. “What is it now?”

“Papa tell Vi that it is obviously a bullet wound disguised to look like a stab wound!” Hamish says.

“No its not! Papa, tell ‘Mish that it is obviously just a stab wound!” Violet says.

John stands there, looking at the furious toddlers. “If I take a look will you stop acting like you want to kill each other?” he sighs.

Violet and Hamish both nod enthusiastically.

John looks at the pictures and smirks. “How about you go ask your Dad about this?” he hands the pictures to Hamish, who runs down the stairs with Violet close behind.

 

Sherlock is woken up by two small bodies launching themselves on top of him. “Agh!” he screams.

Violet and Hamish both start giggling.

“Did your papa put you up to this?” Sherlock asks.

“No, we need you to prove Violet is wrong.” Hamish says, holding out the pictures.

“Nu-uh! Hamish is wrong!” Violet says.

Sherlock looks over the picture before glancing back to his children. “Theories?”

“Stab wound.” Violet says. “Quick and easy.”

“Bullet wound, disguised to look like a stab wound.” Hamish says. “The wound is too big for the killer to just have stabbed her.”

Sherlock smirks and looks up to see John standing in their bedroom doorway. “Do you want to tell them or shall I?”

“Tell us what?” Hamish and Violet says simultaneously.

“You’re both wrong.” John says.

“What?!” the twins screech simultaneously.

“You didn’t read the report correct?” Sherlock watches as the twins nod. “Harpoon, caught a dead body that was in the water. Cause of death, drowning.”

“You could have given us an easier case!” Violet wines.

“Yeah!” Hamish pouts.

“You guys have already called in 10 anonymous tips this week, you need something more challenging.” John says.

“When do we get to go to real crime scenes?” Hamish whines.

“When you’re older and the press leave us alone.” John says.

The press still followed them everywhere. Mycroft helped once in a while so they could get some peace, but a picture of them always ended up on a social media network no matter what. The most recent was when a reporter tried to get a few words from them while they were having dinner at Angelo’s. Angelo had thrown the man out, and said if he showed up again he would call the cops.

John was snapped out of the memory by his phone ringing. He picks it up and answers. “Watson-Holmes.”

“We’ve got a robbery, victim asked for you to be personally put on the case.” Lestrade says over the phone.

“Level?” John asks.

“I’d give it a 6-8, it’s pretty odd.” Lestrade says.

John covers the microphone and looks at Sherlock. “Robbery, requested, 6-8.” He says. “So?”

“Tell Lestrade to text us the address.” Sherlock says, climbing out of bed and going to the bathroom.

John uncovers the speaker. “Text us the address.”

“Alright.” Lestrade says. “By the way, tell Vi and Mish that they should stop sending in so many anonymous tips as the mysterious ‘V’ and ‘H’. People are wanting to know my tippers, and I bloody well can’t tell them they’re 3 years old!” he hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy, anyway... Here's the new chapter! Please tell me your thoughts!

John watches Sherlock take pictures and look at the crime scene.

Sherlock sends the pictures to Violet and Hamish, so that he can get there thoughts and deductions.

John ignores his ringing phone, knowing it is Violet and Hamish texting him complaints about not being able to come to a crime scene.

Lestrade walks over to John. “Your phone’s ringing.”

“I know.” John sighs.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” Lestrade asks.

“It’s Violet and Hamish. They’re texting me their complaints about not being able to come.” John says grumpily. He opens the messages on his phone and groans. “Shit, they’re really angry.”

“How can you tell?” Lestrade asks.

“They’re texting me in different languages.” John says, showing Lestrade the texts. Another one comes and he reads it. “Oh, looks like they’ve moved to skip codes now.”

“You’ve got some of the weirdest kids mate.” Lestrade says. “You should bring them to the Yard soon, it’s been awhile since everyone has seen them.”

“Alright.” John says. His phone goes off again. “Sherlock, can you go a little quicker? They’re texting me in odd languages and skip codes again!” he yells towards Sherlock.

“This was not a robbery.” Sherlock says, right before quickly leaving.

“Sherlock, I’m going to need more than that!” Lestrade yells after him.

John jogs to catch up with Sherlock. “You could have told him.”

“And ruin the surprise when they realize the rug is filled with cash?” Sherlock smirks. “I think not.”

John smiles and takes Sherlock’s hand. “You know, we’re going to have to take them to crime scenes eventually.”

“Yes, maybe I can get Mycroft to give an order to the Yard permitting it.” Sherlock says.

“Not a bad idea.” John says. He watches Sherlock type something quickly on his phone before putting it back in his pocket. “You just texted him didn’t you?”

Sherlock smirks and raises his arm for a taxi.

 

When they arrive home, they find Mycroft sitting on the couch, Hamish sat in Sherlock’s chair and Violet in John’s. Violet is also twirling a knife between her fingers while glaring at Mycroft.

“Hello brother dear.” Mycroft says, making sure to glance back at Violet.

“Violet, Hamish, abort protocol 5.” John says.

Violet throws the knife into the wall, hitting an eye of the smiley face, and gets up. Hamish also gets up and they both sit on the floor.

“Your children are very peculiar and alarming.” Mycroft says, raising an eyebrow.

“Hamish, explain protocol 5 to Fatty.” Sherlock says, sitting in his chair as John sits in his own.

“Protocol 5 is when any person, other than Uncle Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, or Sally, comes when Daddy and Papa are out, we sit them on the couch and watch them carefully with one of us holding a weapon and the other holding a phone with Daddy or Papa’s number entered into it.” Hamish says.

“It was my turn for the weapon, Hamish got to last time.” Violet says.

“Well then, I came about your text brother dear.” Mycroft says, looking at Sherlock.

“And? Can you help or not?” Sherlock asks.

“Yes.” Mycroft hands over 2 IDs to Sherlock. “These will give them access to any crime scene as long as you or John accompany them.”

Violet and Hamish go wide eyed.

“Do we really get to go to crime scenes now?!” Hamish asks excitedly.

“Do we?!” Violet asks with equal excitement.

“As long as you are with me or Daddy.” John says.

Violet and Hamish screech and jump up and down, clapping their hands together.

John and Sherlock both smile, because it was moments like these when their children acted just like any other child.

“Well then, I should be going.” Mycroft stands to leave. “Always _great_ to see you Sherlock, John.” He walks out the door.

John looks back to Hamish and Violet and sees them simultaneously get alerts on their phones.

“Yes, they’ve started another!” Violet pumps her fist in the air enthusiastically.

Hamish pulls out one of their extra shared phone that is connected to all their microphones and cameras. They turn the volume up and watch the video.

_“And has the money been found yet?” the reporter asks._

_“No, we are looking into it.” Lestrade says. “A source told us this is not a robbery so we’re following that tip.”_

Violet nods to Hamish who quickly types and sends a text on one of their burner phones.

_Everyone’s phones go off simultaneously, all getting texts that read._

_‘At least you got that part right. –V &H’_

_“If you all just got texts, please ignore them.” Sally says._

_“It says ‘At least you got that part right’.” A male reporter says._

_“Yes, just please ignore them.” Sally says. “Any more questions?”_

_“If it wasn’t a robbery, what was it?” a female reporter asks._

_“We still do not know, but we’re looking into it and have our best people on it.” Lestrade says._

Hamish laughs and Violet types out and sends another text.

_Everyone simultaneously receives a text that reads;_

_‘Wrong, you haven’t asked us –V &H’_

_“Who are V &H?” a reporter asks._

_“We are not at liberty to say. Now, if that’s all, this press conference is over.” Lestrade says, standing and leaving._

“Daddy, can you tell Uncle Lestrade to meet us at the crime scene in 15 minutes?” Hamish asks.

“And tell him not to bring Anderson.” Violet says, scrunching her nose in disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear some ideas on what else I should have happen in this story. I'm always open for suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I do love feedback!


End file.
